List of Dennis the Menace and Gnasher (1996) characters
This is a list of characters from the TV series, Dennis the Menace and Gnasher. Main and major characters *'Dennis the Menace;' voiced by Richard Pearce. The main character, Dennis is a 12 year old troublemaker and mischievous young child. While most of his mischief is for fun, sometimes it can cause serious problems, or even help others. Dennis' antics have caused him to gain multiple enemies including his next door neighbour Walter, the Colonel, and Sergeant Slipper. Dennis has saved the world on one occasion and appeared on Blue Peter after winning an art competition ("The Competition!"). *'Gnasher;' voiced by Kerry Shale. Gnasher is Dennis's pet dog. He is Dennis's "partner in crime" twenty-four hours a day, seven days a week—together they are the proverbial "two peas in a pod". When Gnasher is not by Dennis's side, like during school hours (though he does follow Dennis to school in the mornings), he'll have taken up his vigil, hiding in the front garden, ready and waiting to ambush the postman as he attempts to deliver the mail on Gnasher's watch. Gnasher's family still lives on the isle of Abyssinia, as revealed in "Skull and Crossbones", when a company had accused Gnasher instead of being a dog. Gnasher possesses a set of teeth that are capable of chewing through almost anything, hence his name. His favourite food is bones, and his favourite dog toy is his squeaky bone. In "Summer Holiday", Gnasher went by the alias of pets. In "Special Agent Dennis", it's revealed that Dennis feeds Gnasher his homework rather than actually do the homework. *'Dennis's Dad;' voiced by John Baddeley. Dennis' unnamed father is under a lot of stress due to Dennis' mischief and often tries to discipline his son, with little results, and is forced to take extreme measures at times. He works in an office. *'Dennis's Mum;' voiced by Eve Karpf. She seems to be able to cope more with Dennis' behaviour and on equal terms, Dennis listens to her when she tells him off. At times, she can be rather oblivious to events around her and silly at times, using household objects to help her when she takes driving lessons("Menace Power"). *'Dennis's Granny;' voiced by Sally Grace. Although she is eighty years old, Dennis's Granny is still very young at heart. Dennis loves his Granny, he defends her when another speaks ill of her ("Dennis and the Beanstalk"), and will come to her for advice in times of need ("The Day TV was Banned"). In her youth, Dennis's Granny was every bit the Menace towards anything like a peaceful society in Beanotown that her grandson is today, as revealed in "The Secret Diary", and in her day there was a police officer, Sgt. Boot, who was the "Sgt. Slipper" to her "Dennis". According to information from the Beano comic, she is the mother of Dennis's Dad; in "The Secret Diary", when Dennis's Dad mentions more than once how well-behaved he was to his parents, he may have been referring particularly to his father because Dennis's Granny favours her grandson, Dennis, who takes after her. In "The Secret Diary", she was depicted as having black hair, like her son and grandson, but in "Gorilla Warfare", she was seen in a flashback with blond hair (so possibly she dyed it). She rides a motorcycle and eats pizza with "everything on them". She is perhaps the only adult, as mentioned by Dennis's Dad, "insane enough" to provide Dennis with any adult supervision and survive intact; she will even willingly come back for more of the fun and mayhem. *'Curly;' voiced by Jill Lidstone, Dennis's best friend and fellow Menace. He is the loyal friend that will stand up for Dennis no matter what. *'Pie-Face;' voiced by Gary Martin. Dennis' other best friend and fellow Menace. Portrayed as being dim-witted and at times cowardly, as well as being a fan of pies (hence his nickname). *'The Colonel, Godfrey;' voiced by John Baddeley. A neighbour of Dennis' family who lives across the road. He is a stereotypical military veteran who is forever seen in military uniform, his house resembles a military bunker and he even has a tank parked in his front yard. The Colonel often recalls memorable battles in his life, and is considered an enemy of sorts by Dennis. *'Sgt. Slipper;' voiced by Colin McFarlane. A local policeman and another enemy of Dennis, usually being the first one to deal with Dennis' antics outside his house, and often is seen with the Colonel. He is a bit clumsy at times and often overreacts to things. *'Walter the Softy;' voiced by Judy Bennett. Dennis' Next Door Neighbour, rival and major enemy. Always exasperated with Dennis' mischief and often tries to come up with ideas to humiliate and outshine him. He seems to be the show's main antagonist. *'Matilda;' voiced by Eve Karpf. Walter's best friend and girlfriend, often seen with him and swooning over him. Since she's with Walter, Matilda is another one of the shows antagonists. *'Foo Foo;' Walter's pet poodle and Gnasher's rival. She has been seen in a few episodes with Walter holding her while he's scolding Dennis. She doesn't really spend that much time with the rivalry with Walter or Dennis rather than trying beat Gnasher at his game. Despite that Foo-Foo is not seen often, she is a minor antagonist. Minor and one-off characters *'Mrs. Pie-Face, Pie-Face's Mum;' voiced by Jill Lidstone. *'Mr. Pie-Face, Pie-Face's Dad;' voiced by Gary Martin. *'The Postman;' voiced by John Baddeley. Like in the comic, the Postman is mostly harassed by Gnasher whenever he tries to deliver the mail to Dennis' House. *'Rasher:' Dennis' pet pig that made a cameo in the episode, Dennis and the Beanstalk. *'Dasher:' Dennis' spider that with his web saved the day. Seen in The Secret Diary. *'Walter's Dad;' voiced by Gary Martin. *'Mr. Dust, School Headmaster;' voiced by Colin McFarlane. *'Flossy Muggins;' voiced by Sally Grace. A wacky inventor who helped Dennis build some ingenious inventions. Seen in Revenge of the Robot. *'Derek Cool, Secret Agent;' voiced by Gary Martin. Seen in Special Agent Dennis. *'Aunt Beryl, Gran's sister.' * Aunty Fanny * Aunty Gertrude *'Mr. Smiley;' voiced by Derek Nimmo. A nutty psychiatrist, who tried Dennis like practical jokes on the parents during his course on "How to Understand Children", but couldn't get the better of Dennis even though the parents though he was worse than him. Seen in Dennis and the Grown-Ups. *'Slasher Brown and Reg Trademark;' voiced by Denis Quilley and John Baddeley. Two evil barbers who work at the barber shop. Seen in Hair Today, Gone Tomorrow as antagonists. Category:Lists of Characters